Video traffic over the internet has increased and is expected to continue to increase. Typically, video distribution has been performed by a single server delivering a single stream to the requesting client device (either through downloading, progressive downloading, or streaming) Adaptive bitrate streaming techniques may be used where a single video is encoded into multiple bit rates and typically segmented. The client detects the bandwidth and capacity in real time and adjusts which bit stream to download accordingly. Thus, if the client is experiencing high network traffic, a lower bit stream can be downloaded and played and if network conditions improve, a higher bit stream can be downloaded and played.
Existing content delivery networks (CDNs) may be configured to distribute videos. These CDNs include multiple servers that are geographically distributed that may store video content. When a requester submits a request for video, the server that is nearest to the requester delivers the video. Typically, the same server of the CDN delivers the entire video to a requester.